Flygon Revolution: Heart of the Beast
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: (Very sorry this is short; next one won't be) With a new team joining the Moonblades and the Solarflares as they attempt to defend the forest, how are they able to trust them when they know so much about the government?


Flygon Revolution: Heart of the Beast

Chapter 1:

"There's been recent news, so far." Spoke Karo, one late morning as they ate their breakfast on the table. The sun was high into the air as black birds sang their hearts out to someone. Driko sighed and listen carefully to what Karo had to say as Karo continued "There is a hidden hq deep within the forest. Intel tells us that they plan to use this to extend their reach beyond the forest." "Guess we have to destroy it." Interrupted Kaidra with a grin on her face while Karo nodded, closing her eyes for a minute before opening them again. "Yes." Karo replied to Kaidra. They fell silent again as they heard the singing resumed into their ears. It was Driko who broke the silence with a growl "So... how are we able to destroy them?" He asked. Karo sighed, "We have to use another Ariel attack from above again. " They were shocked. "What?" They heard one flygon raised its voice "Why?" Karo sighed and shook her head. She too doesn't know either.

After they ate their fill, Driko and Kaidra went back to the allied base and grabbed some bombs inside while Karo and her team was outside watching the sky for any suspious enemy movement. Another intel that Karo received was that the government has planned to use their own air attacks on the allies. Their goal is to destroy the allied base inside the forest. So far, that hasn't been working out too well in their favor. Karo turned to Driko who blinked, saying nothing as they faced each other. Then with a silent nod, they took off. The wind blew into their faces again as colorful leaves slapped into their heads. Kaidra felt like a little child again as she raised her claws up in the air. Often smiling, Driko smiled back at her. But focused himself on the mission they were given.

About a few minutes later, they saw the hq. It was small and weak. it was a hq made of bricks. Karo gave the signal and Driko, Kaidra dropped their bombs onto the small hq. There was a group of smoke that collided with one another as the teams turned back and conducted another Ariel strike. But then, out of nowhere, they saw a blue fire that popped out of the smoke and hit Karo's wing. Karo gasped and raised her claws in the air. Stopping herself in midflight as Driko and Kaidra rushed back at her. "What happend!?" Cried Kaidra, inspecting the wing damage. "We have to fall back." Driko growled, flapping his wings once more. Another blue flame appeared and hit another wing of a dragon. He was taken down. "We were ambushed." Karo growled quietly, "We have to turn now." Karo ordered. "We're in a scramble!" Shouted another flygon as another blue flames makes its mark on another dragon.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Shouted Driko, waving his claws. The other flygons nodded and scrambled to a safe place. Leaving behind Driko, Kaidra and Karo as they fall back to the hq. Their Ariel attack was ruined.

As they landed back on safe grounds, they saw another set of dragons. Blinking, Driko walked up to them. Their scales were black and oily with wings as big as regular flygons. But they have no horns. Their tail was long; it was almost like a devil tail. The leader was wearing a black hat. "Who are you guys?" Asked Driko and the dragon turned to them, gasping. "Who are we?" Asked the black hat dragon, "We are the Blizeons or was the retired ShadowRavens." "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Driko, eyeing them which the dragon gave a hearty laugh "We're looking for work. Our rival 'the cypherleafs' have retired and joined some yellow queen in some other kingdom." "Are you the famous ShadowRavens!?" Asked Kaidra, interrupting as the two dragons turned to her. The dragon nodded "Yes. I'm Shinrai, a blizeon." "You don't look like a dragon, Shinrai." noted Driko which Shinrai gave a stare at him. The leaves rustled in the air as the ShadowRavens and the Moonblades sat around talking about Shinrai's experies as a war fighter. Shinrai explained his history with the CypherLeafs and how they met. "We've always fight whenever we meet. We never consider our actions." Explained Shinrai, sighing. "The CypherLeafs is a Servine with yellow armor. They aren't hard to miss when you're a scouter." "Oh and before I forget. This is my mate and friend; Nuri and Jyoti." Nuri and Jyoti smiled and waved to the MoonBlades. Kaidra cooed "You guys look so cute together!" and then there was silence as Shinrai and Nuri turned to Kaidra, blinking.

That night when the moon was high, the ShadowRavens and the MoonBlades were lying down on the soft grass, some was snoring. But Shinrai and Driko was the only ones awake and looking out at the night sky. "So... why are you guys participating in this war?" Asked Shinrai, his tail wagging to the side. Driko sighed "Because of Kaidra's actions." "Are you guys married?" replied Shinrai, cocking his head to the side. Driko nodded, "Yes. We have a daughter named Shyia. But I think we left her back at the BlackHorizon port. He turned to Shinrai who blinked, "What's a port?" "You don-" Suddenly, the leaves started to shake as there was a low humming noise coming. "Quick, get the rest awake. I'll try to see what's going on." Shinrai explained, spreading his black wings. Driko nodded, almost hating the idea, and ran towards the group as Shinrai took flight, disappearing into the forest ahead.

"Guys. Guys." Driko shook each and every one of them. Getting them out of their sleeping habits was hard for Driko especially the new team that just arrived. He glanced over at Nuri and Jyoti. Their armor was silver that seemed not polished for a long time. Jyoti is a yellow blizeon with an up-beat attitude. Not much is known about him. Nuri is a green blizeon with a personally history with a female cypher. He wonders what is the name of that cypher. But he shook his head and tries to wake them both as Shinrai lands behind him and whispered "They brought in tanks." The news shocked him as he staggered back, his arm raised. "What?!" "Right now I think the red dragons are holding them back." "That's the solarflares." "oh." Smiled Shinrai, "Come, we must fall back. I'll try to stop them with a tornado." Driko stopped and blinked at Shinrai who took off again. Jyoti and Nuri stirred and got up, looking around. They turned to Driko who pointed at the night sky. Then they both nodded and Jyoti flew to meet up with Shinrai.

"Turn back now!" Shouted Shinrai, waving at the Solarflares who blinked. They met up in one branch and landed. Turning to each other, Karo spoke "It's too dangerous. You will be killed." "That's why I'm putting my life on the line, Karo." Shinrai spoke, his voice was proud and he lowered his gaze. "I'm Shinrai leader of the ShadowRavens and we're here to help you with the war against the government. I've heard about the government bringing tanks. So the bombs we have won't inflict much damage. But Jyoti's tornado will." "How sure are you..." Trailed Karo, eyeing Jyoti who gave a smile back. She returned her gaze at Shinrai. He nodded "Trust me. Just fall back for now. You can't destroy a tank with those bombs, you've have." Shinrai explained. Karo sighed and turned to the group of tanks who began firing on the innocent trees. "It's won't be too long for us." Karo thought. She turned to the ShadowRavens and nodded. Then she fell back leaving behind Jyoti and Shinrai who smiled. Watching her go, Shinrai pointed at the tanks and explained "Jyoti, trying using your tornado on them. That will cause them to pile up on one another and hopefully cause some confusion." Jyoti nodded and flew away from Shinrai.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up as the soldiers began to scream. Often yelling to one another as Shinrai watched them with a cold heart, he began to smile when his prediction came true. The tanks began piling up on one another as Jyoti finished his run and landed onto the branch just inches away from him. With a signal, Shinrai dived down at the soldiers and began his rush at them. Killing them left and right with his bare claws as guns were fired, but he was too fast for them. In about a minute, the soldiers had fled. Shinrai and Jyoti smiled at their accomplished and fell back with the others.

When the ShadowRavens had landed onto the ground, the two groups turned to them before smiling. Only Karo frowned as she spoke "have you destroy the tanks?" Shinrai nodded, "yes. They won't be bothering us as night falls." There was a scatter of laughter as Driko smiled and then nodded "Good. Let's hope that keeps it that way." "Hopefully." Sighed Jyoti, nearly drained out of his energy as he fell down and gave a loud snore. Shinrai sighed and sat down with the rest of the leaders. They fell silent, no one was speaking as the crows shouts in the darkness. The wind had died down, presumed because of Jyoti. Something does make any sense to Driko and Karo as they eyed each other nervously. Shinrai blinked and wondering "Why... why are you looking at each other like that?" "We want to know something." "okay. Shoot." Shinrai smiled.

Driko began their question "How was it that you know the government's secret? were you their spy during your civil war against the Cyphers?" Shinrai shook his head slowly. Tears fell of his eye as he explained "No. We learned it through experiences." "Meaning?" asked Karo. Shinrai turned his head nervously to the side and turned back to them before answering "We've fought them before, when they tried to capture a blue dragon." They both gasped as silent fell onto them again. Driko blinked as he turned somewhere else. Karo changed the subject "Anyway, with the help of Shinrai we manage to push the government back. Now our next plan is to resort to an night raid." "How are we going to do that?" Asked Shinrai blinking while Karo smiled and said "We're going to attack them at all three fronts."


End file.
